


Quiet

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [12]
Category: NFL RPS, National Football League RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make their own fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #12 for [](http://arami.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arami.livejournal.com/)**arami** who feeds the love for this pairing. :)

A shift, a sigh. "How's that?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Good." Another shift, tiny, barely a ripple. "Better?"

"Fuck yes. Do that again... oh..."

"Yeah, thought you'd like that." A chuckle, low and wicked, ripples across bare skin, eliciting a shudder.

"Tease." Another shudder, harder, accompanied by a soft gasp.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." More soft laughter, mouthed along a stubbled jaw.

"Fuck you."

"That what you want?" Shift, twist, reversing positions until they're pressed so tight not even air can creep between them.

"Maybe." A slow smile, eyebrow arched, wicked glint in clear blue eyes. "Think you're up to it?"

"Now I'm insulted."

"It's okay if you're not."

"When am I ever not?"

"Well, there was that time in Costa Rica..."

"Shut up, that wasn't my fault. That was --"

"Still blaming it on Brady?"

"Well..."

"Right now? You sure this is where you want to go?"

Muffled laughter against a shoulder as a wide palm glides over a bare scalp. "Asshole."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do..." Fingers trace curves, planes, glide along sweat-slick muscles. Easy as that a change in the mood.

"Fireworks were last night..."

"Not like these."

"Now who's the tease?"

  


  



End file.
